bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideaki Masaru
Hideaki Masaru (勝英明　''Masaru Hideaki'' (lit:Wise Winning) is the current captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, as well as the older brother of Hayato Masaru, whose position he has taken because nobody else had the power to take the position aside from him. Before he had become captain of the Ninth division again, he had been a former high ranking member of the Royal Guard, as well as the Captain of the Ninth Division before that. Even before that however, he was known to be a highly skilled and powerful member of the Onmitsukido Forces, and was previously nicknamed the Blood Crescent. Currently, as the captain of the Ninth Division, he is known as the Twilight Refractor because of his zanpakutou abilities and being very well respected throughout the Gotei 13. He is currently the most experienced of the captains of Gotei 13 aside from the Captain-Commander Tetsuo Hisashi, who has praised his skills many times. Appearance Personality He is someone who is known to constantly shift his attitudes depending on the situation, as he has been a warrior, as well as a leader for many years, he has a vast amount of experience in all fields of psychology and emotions. It is hard to predict his normal persona, as he can constantly feint other emotions or truthfully express them, which is nearly impossible to pick up on. He is seen around allies as a rather cheerful, but 'straight to the point' guy, expressing almost anything without any thought. He is rather perceptive, and is rather sensitive and approachable to those who are sensitive and is commonly calm and prefers to talk to them about things in a slow but efficient manner. He absolutely hates people who are depicted as 'emotionless' or 'stoic' as his personal philosophy is that 'even feigning emotions is better than hiding them completely'. In battle however, his attitude is rather serious and even merciless in some cases, something he wanted to teach Hayato, but the latter didn't learn and eventually became expelled out of Soul Society. He is regarded as a natural 'changer of situations' being able to manipulate his way through nearly any situation. However he regards the individual's around him, which unlike famed manipulators such as Aizen and Gin, causes him to rarely use this skill for his own benefit. He is also rather untrusting, as he has witnessed many betrayals throughout his life, he is reluctant to become too close to annoying unless he has seen them do something for his benefit only while either being deprived of their own joy or anything similar. He is also known to be very vicious towards his brother, calling him a 'disgrace' and an 'ant' compared to himself, but because of these actions, he knows that he will strive to become stronger than himself, and be able to protect himself when the time comes. He also indirectly refers to Hayato as his 'pride' in a similar manner to Byakuya Kuchiki. History He was brought up in a semi-noble clan of Rukongai, and had formed a relatively high amount of reiatsu for someone at a very young age. He joined the Shino Academy and was relatively average in his scores aside from his spiritual pressure, and soon achieved his true zanpakutou's sealed state. He joined the Gotei 13 after a few years and gained a position in the 2nd Division, under the lead of Yoruichi Shihouin, then swiftly gained a high position in the Onmitsukido Corps, and became known as the Blood Crescent. After many years, he became Ninth Division Captain, and eventually gained a position in the Royal Guard, at which time Kensei took the position and the events of Aizen's Betrayal had occured. He heard of Hayato's 'treachery' after Aizen's demise and willingly returned to the position of Ninth Division Captain, saying "there is no better leader for them than me." Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'As an old and experienced captain, he has an amazing amount of spiritual power, which can effortlessly bring down weaker enemies with a glance. However, his power isn't near the level of shinigami such as Tetsuo Hisashi and Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, yet the unique quality of his power makes even those captains slightly intimidated by it. His spiritual power when manifested, takes the form of a slight black aura, but when manifested at a higher level, it surrounds the area in 'dimensions' which can cause reflections of an opponent or himself, when concentrated on one opponent enough he can even create an exact replica of him/her, but this causes great strain on his being. He uses this as an escape tactic if he doesn't want to fight opponents. This strange spiritual pressure is what caused his zanpakutou to take it's form and have it's 'peculiar' abilities. *'Enhanced Strength: Like his figure suggests, he has a rather large amount of brute strength, pummeling through concrete with a powerful punch. He is able to deflect shikai attacks barehanded, although it does cause few injuries. He is also able to wield his large sword with immense speed and one hand, proving his large amount of strength. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hideaki is known to be one of the most powerful swordsman in all of the Current Soul Society, only being rivalled by Tetsuo Hisashi and Kenpachi Hideaki, both extremely powerful swordsmen in their own rights. Despite his blade's shape, he is able to wield it with immense precision and speed, easily defeating many members of the 11th Division, a squad known for their combat skills. Even Hayato has said that he stood no chance against him, and fighting him with his sword is like falling to his own demise. He states that there are many who surpass him in this art, yet he is strong enough to protect his pride. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Although not well versed in any particular style or techniques, Hideaki is still a highly efficient fighter when barehanded. He is able to easily use his tall and rather broad figure to his advantage, easily grappling on enemies even in the air. He commonly uses a very rash style which focuses on offense and slight defense, as well as using brute force rather than speed. Zanpakutou Kouchou (候鳥'' Migratory Bird'') is the name of Hideaki's zanpakutou. It's sealed form takes the appearance of a nodachi,, which is slightly different from the standard katana found in shinigami's zanpakutou. It's blade is slightly broader near the hilt and slowly becomes thinner till the end of the blade, despite it's appearance he wields it skilfully. His hilt is coloured a slight dark blue, with a cross pattern and a wing like design on the end of the hilt, as well as a gold crossguard with a bird wing pattern. Shikai: When activating his shikai, he chants, Wander (遊行 Yuukou) to which then his zanpakutou disappears for a brief moment, before the space in front of him is cleaved into two, revealing a sleek katana, that has a black blade which has many 'stars' engraved into it, which shine in the sun or moon. He states that this is the 'second stage' of his shikai, which can only be achieved through harsh training inside Jinzen. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of his shikai, at first glance, seems rather simple as it is an ability of teleportation. Of course, there are limits to this, which include, he must concentrate on the destination he wishes to teleport to, which takes a manner of a few seconds, and then he must have sufficient spiritual power to move a certain distance. However, this is the basic ability of his zanpakutou, as it goes in much more deeper. It allows him to in a sense 'travel' between the spacetime dimension, and our own, giving him a major advantage in battle. This can include 'phasing' his body, allowing him to avoid attacks, although vital organs remain in the body. It also allows him to use misdirection to 'pretend' to cut the opponent and then taking advantage of the enemy's surprise, disable them with a powerful attack. Of course, the major weakness to this is the truly immense amount of concentration needed to sustain the 'travel' otherwise it could potentially harm him, but he also states that his zanpakutou retreats itself back before any harm is done, however any negative side effects from his zanpakutou, such as losing an arm or injuries are not reverted when he seals his zanpakutou. Bankai: Stats Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:9th Division Category:2nd Division